Chubby
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Chouki gets bullied by the children of school, most teachers ignore her and other kids don't want to play with her . She is shy and don't know what to do, but then an other girl named Shikai saves her and everything changes ! Why is her heart beating fast though ? - Part 1 of the Chubby series -


**My first yuri but slow burn fanfic, this is part 1 of the series Chubby ! Chouki is female Chouji and Shikai is female Shikamaru **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

' Get of the way chubby ! ' Shouted a mean boy to a smaller girl, as he shoved her to the ground .

' That hurts ...' She whimpered as tears streamed from her eyes .

' That's because you are chubby and fat and stupid ! ' The other boys also laughed, none helped her up .

The other kids ignored them, they did not bother helping her .

' Why are you even friends Ino .' Asked a snobby girl to the blonde Yamanaka girl, who shurgged her shoulders .' Don't know, don't care let's go see Sasuke-kun .'

' But don't you have to ...' But the other girls ignored what the Hyuga girl wanted to say, pulling her away from the playground .

The chubby named Chouki cried harder, as she watches her friend Ino leave .

' See not even your friends want you .' The boy wanted to kick her, but someone kicked his butt and he fell on the ground .' Stupid ... You making cloud watching unjoyable ...' Said a tired voice but sharp .

' That is not even a word ...' One of the other kids whispered .

The other boys walked back .' Shikai ! You damn bitch ! '

' Shut up .' Before the boy could get up, Shikai kicked him back on the ground .' Just shut up before I make you .' The boy looked in fear at her, and closed his mouth quick .

Shikai walked to Chouki and helped her up .' Come on let's get you cleaned ...'

Chouki nodded and walked away with her, not looking back at the bullies .

' Really she saved that pig ...' One whispered .

' So a waste ...' One sighed as the other girls nodded .

' Why does she not die of a heart attack ! ' Many laughed at that .

Chouki felt tears streaming down, Shikai noticed but kept quiet .

As they were at the toilets, Shikai whiped the tears away with some napkins . ' You better get to a nurse, or you get an infection .'

Chouki did not dare to say anything she just nodded .' You can talk to me you know, I don't mind ... '

' Rea ...' Chouki almost talked but she did not dare, others hated it as she talked to them even the teachers dislike her for some reason except Asuma-sensei and his beautiful wife Kurenai !

' Really I don't mind, I like you better then those empty heads .'

' I ... Thank you ...'

' You don't have to thank me ...'

' But you ... Helped me ..'

' You did nothing wrong, those stupid boys were in the wrong .'

' I just ...'

' Like I said ...' The girl smiled then a bit, Chouki felt her heart skip suddenly .' You did nothing wrong, there is nothing wrong for being chubby or skinny really ...'

The girl thought what to say next, clearly she is trying to make the other girl feel better .' Honestly I don't understand why they bully you, maybe they want to feel better about themselves and make you the victim . But remember there is nothing wrong for being chubby, or skinny, or girl wearing a pants .' she smacked her own knee, so that Chouki notice she is not wearing a skirt like other girls .' Or a boy playing with dolls, the important part is ... To have a kind heart that is what my papa always tell me .'

She took her hand .' So let's be friends ! ' She said quickly as Chouki looks shocked .' Heh ! '

' Let's be friends, nothing wrong with that right ! '

' No ... I mean yes ! ... I mean ... I really want to be your friend ! '

' See that was not that hard right .'

Both girls walked into the hallway laughing when suddenly a bigger boy walked to them .' Did you hit my brother you slut ! ' The other boys from before, smirked at her thinking they have won .

' What of it bastard ! '

Chouki felt herself gasp at the curse words, _mom will kill me if I talk like that ... Shikai is so cool ! _

' You are dead ! '

' I think I have you on the floor sooner, then you me ! ' Shikai lifted her foot up, the boy without thinking put his hands down to protect his lower parts .

But he did not saw the fist that hit his face fast .

**( Some time later ) **

' What in the world ...' Were of the headmastar Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he looked at the children, the teachers and their parents .' That girl is crazy ! ' Shouted one mother as she pointed with a witched finger at Shikai .' My poor baby has a broken nose ! '

' He will live ...' Shikai mutters Chouki almost laughed, but both their fathers gave them stern looks .

' Well I like to hear the story, why this actually happened .'

' Because she crazy, she needs to be locked up and that stupid dumb girl also ! '

' Watch your mouth woman, nobody calls my baby girl a dumb or stupid ! ' Choza slammed a fist against the table of the headmaster, who did not even comment .' You wanna fight punk ? ' Said the father one of his sons cheered him on .' Get him dad ! '

' You shut up ! ' The father flashed an anger look at him, as the older brother holds his brother back .

' I have work, 2 meetings and the paperwork keeps coming up, and what do you two do huh ! '

' Sawako-san calm down .'

' I think Shikai should explain why she hit him '.

Everyone looked from Asuma-sensei to Shikai .' I think so too .' Said her father Shikai shot him a glare and then looked at the headmaster .

' He bullied Chouki, so I made him stop since no one will .'

Asuma shot a glare at the boy who began to sweat, Asuma hates bullying and will ( beat ) teach it out of you the hard way .

' Oh is that so Chouki ? '

Chouki was quiet but nodded .' Why do they bully you ? '

' Because I am fat ...' She said in a soft whisper, not daring to look at anyone .

Shikaku had to hold Choza back .

' So after I pushed him away, he is a big boy he lived by the way . I helped Choza ... And then he wanted to beat us up ... Stupid right .' As she then pointed at the older boy .

' Yes I think so too .'

The headmaster nodded without thinking he was totally going with the story, not even aware anymore there were others in the room .

' So I tricked him ... Boys are really stupid they always think with their lower body ... Right papa ! '

Shikaku laughed nervously .' Shh sweety not now .'

' So I tricked him ... And hit him as hard as I could, I don't think my little fragile girly hand can't hold the pain anymore . My wedding ring will never fit right on my finger, I may not even hold my childs hand with this hand ... Oh the pain of it .'

Shikaku, Asuma, Kurenai who was there for Chouki and Chouki herself sweatdropped .

_She is a born drama queen ! _

' You poor thing ! ' The headmaster still not aware of the others .' So I say he will say he is sorry all of them to Chouki ...' The master nodded .

' And then off with their heads ! '

The Sawako's mouth fell open, like Asuma and Kurenai, Shikaku burst out of laughing, as Choza wonders what is wrong with that kid .

But he saw Chouki smilling and then laughing and guessed she was not that bad .

' Of course .'

' W-wait what ! '

' Headmaster calm down ! '

' Someone get Minato-sensei ! '

**( More time later ) **

' I can't believe he almost did that ! '

' He was funny ! ' Chouki said to Shikai as both walked home with their dads . ' Well this made somehow my afternoon, expect from the bullying ...' Shikaku looked at his friend, who had a worried face as he looked at his daughter .

' You have kind daughter Shikaku, Chouki will need her more .'

' I ...' As he also looked at them, and noticed something it was small but there . He smiled lightly as he sighs .' I think ... You are wrong .'

' Huh ... ' Choza looked confused .' Nothing come on let's beat Inoichi for having a brat of a daughter .'

' Oh yeah that bastard ! '

' Daddy ! '

' Don't tell momma pumpkin ! '

_You are wrong Choza ... Shikai needs Chouki more ._


End file.
